The life of a Hero
by mmlink
Summary: This is another of my OoT(Ocarina of Time) remakes.I just like telling the story of it.If you like mthis chapter then reveiw!Chances are I will probably wanna see if you write good stuff.I men if you red mine I should read your right?
1. Default Chapter

It was a fresh new day in the kingdom of Hyrule.  
  
As always Link woke up bright and early,heading   
  
down to the castles courtyard to practice his swordsman ship.  
  
As he approached he realized that this was where he first  
  
met Zelda! The memory flooded back into his mind...  
  
It was a dark and stormy day...the great deku tree had died.  
  
Link walked into Hyrule feild with tears in his eyes.  
  
Filled with what he had blamed with,guilt,he just ran as far  
  
away as he could.He didn't stop until he saw the castle of Hyrule.  
  
"This must be it." he said.He pulled himself together.  
  
He started in and saw a girl chasing a dog, a couple dancing and  
  
kissing,and a lonely little girl sitting at a fountain.  
  
He had no time to see what was the matter,so he just ran right past   
  
the little girl and just ran towards the castle wich he could see right away.  
  
The little girl watched him all the way.  
  
As he approached the castle he saw gaurds running around frantically looking for something..or someone.  
  
He ran down one officer and asked him whop they were looking for.   
  
"Princess Zelda is missing,We must find her!! You have no likes being on the grounds of the royal family!  
  
Get out!" The officer yelled.  
  
As soon as the officer had stopped yelling at Link a very chubby man told everyone to hush up and walked down  
  
to Link.To scared of what to do Link backed away and fell backwards. "You look like a warrior.Are you?"  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"Well my daughter is missing!If you can find her I will give you anything!I would even give you her hand in marriage!  
  
Will you do this one thing for me?" The king got on his knees.  
  
"Sure sir!I will help in anyway that I can!" And with that said,Link was off.  
  
"Wait! You don't know what she looks like!here is a drawing of her!"  
  
Link gasped.He just ran straight for the market.  
  
He ran straight for the fountain where he had seen the girl.She was not there!  
  
Link looked around and didn't see her.He looked up and saw a ledge.He figured he could see more up there so he just climbed right up.  
  
"She's in Hyrule field."A strange man said.  
  
"Huh?Who?"Link asked the man.  
  
"The girl in that picture!She is in hyrule field!"  
  
Link ran right off of the ledge and ran right out of the market. "That kid is frickin' crazy!Does he not know of the dangers of the night  
  
In Hyrule field?"  
  
Link saw the drawbridge was going up.  
  
He ran right up it not thinking of what might happen."GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"Link screamed.  
  
He did not know that the bridge went up so high!He was standing on the top and looking down into the waters.  
  
As he looked into the waters he heard a scream.Then he saw a girl surrounded by monsters.It was her!  
  
Gathering up every bit of courage left in him he jumped down to the water and climbed up and ran over to the girl and handed her a slingshot."Use it!"  
  
Drawing out his own blade and sheild he helped the girl demolish every monster one by one.  
  
Link noticed the Princess was about to be hit from the behind so hethrew his only sheild in the way and forgot that there was one after him as well!  
  
He got hit in the back of the head so hard with a rock that he fainted.He fell to his knees.Eyes being soaked in his own blood and fell as his blade dropped beside him.  
  
The last thing he saw was that it was about morning.The girl screamed as she saw the young little boy on the ground his hat soaked with blood.  
  
She ran beside him and grabbed his sword.she braced herself.Then a rooster crowed and the monsters dissapeared into the ground.  
  
She was scared half to death.She dropped the sword and sheild and ran to the little boy.  
  
She kept shaking him.He wouldn't wake.She mustered up all of her strenght and put the weapons on her back and carried the boy inside of the town.  
  
As she passed people and the blood was dripping out of his hat,people gasped.One guy even vomited.  
  
She ran to a castle gaurd.  
  
"Minoki!Take this boy inside!Immediately!Get him some help!"  
  
"Yes your highness!Right away!"  
  
As she scolded the soldier for not knowing what to do she turned around and saw a bright red face.It was her fathers.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!DO YOU NOT KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED?!?!HAVE YOU NO COMMON SENSE?!?!"  
  
"Father!The boy!We have to worry about the boy right now!"  
  
"Fine.What happened to him anyways?"  
  
They ran inside as the king of Hyrule's daughter explained everything.  
  
"You went into the field at night?!?!What have I told you about that?"  
  
"I was on my way back when the draw bridge started going up and I heard the clanking so I hurried but by the time I was even close to it the monsters ambushed me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well?Did ya like it?Goooooood!!!I really took along time writing this!The next chapter is on the way as we speak!Or type,you know what I mean! 


	2. waking up

As the princess and king of Hyrule rushed up the stairs to see if the boy was okay they ran across a rock wall people could  
  
easily climb,the king was shocked to find out that that was how peple were trying to kill or kidnap the princess!!  
  
They continued on their way to the front gates,as they approached it the drawbridge for the castle lowered.The princess,still shooken up from her last encounter with  
  
the monsters,jumped into the water and waited for the drawbridge to go down all the way.As the bridge lowered to a halt and a small *bam* was heard she swam to the edge to a place where she could climb out.  
  
She Ran back over to her father and before her father could say anything ran right into the castle straight to the medical wing.She saw that the bys hat had been taken of and that the boys hair was almost permanently stained with his own blood!  
  
She saw that the doctors were all talking and that not one of them seemed to care anymore. "Whats ammatter with you?!?!This boy is seriously hurt!All you can do is talk?"  
  
The first doctor replied in a simple yet cool tone of voice."My highness,the boy is going to be fine!We have just sewn up the part of his head that was so severely damaged.We like to call it stitching...or stitches....since he was knocked out he didnt feel anything...to be honest..this is the first time its been done on humans...or on anything...but dont worry...its just some skin-like cloth!When the wound is fully healed wich should be in two to four weeks,the cloth will just be covered by skin!It is a simple procedure...his head will hurt a little bit for the next two to 4 days but not severely."  
  
"Oh.."The princess replied after hearing all that.  
  
The boys eyes started to flutter open small bits at a time.The doctor pulled the boys head up and put his hat on his head and slowly and softly put his head back down.The boy opened his eyes and yawned."The boy looked around and saw that he was surrounded by people!He reached for his sword wich was supposed to be on his back but it wasnt there.He looked around for his sword and shield and saw it was on the princesses back.Not thinking twice about it he hurled himself over the doctors and looked like he was about to knock the princess over but instead grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it out with a dangerously deadly thrust and did a flip to land on his feet.he jumped infront of the princess and got ready to attack one of the doctors but a shout stopped him."STOP!"the king yelled.  
  
The boy span around like he heard a bomb coming his way.  
  
The king explained everything."So whats your name boy?"The king asked.  
  
"My name is Link.I came to hyrule castle because I was sent hear by a deseased friend of mine.As those painful memories rushed back into his mind his expression went blank."Who was this friend of yours and how did he die?"An evil-like voice rang out as a big man arised from the shadows.This man had red hair and a jewel in his forehead.He wore boots that were made of steel or iron.Link now had his items on his back and stood up from his chair and drew out his sword and shield.The man,barely surprised simply told the kid to stop acting tough.As soon as that was said something began to make Link's hat go crazy.The man raised an eyebrow.Link pulled off his hat and a blue fairy came flying out of his hat."NAVI?I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!"Link said in surprise.  
  
"Guess again,and Link put your sword away!You heard what the deku tree said!He said that the man with red hair and the jewel in his head would be here and to wait for the right time!"Navi whispered in his Link's ear.  
  
Link put his his weapons back on his back and sat back down."My friend died because of a curse...the curse was put on him for not giving up a stone..."Link began,but he was soon interupted.  
  
"A stone?Curses?NONSENSE!"The king sputtered out.The king fell back in laughter.Link stood up and pulled a leather bag out of his pocket.He sat back down and pulled a stone out of the pouch.It was the forest's spiritual stone.  
  
The king gasped and was willing to pay anything for it.He made a snatch for it but a steel gauntlented hand stopped his hand from reaching the stone."Put it away and continue the story."The man asked.  
  
"First tell me your name..."Link asked back.  
  
"Fine ...my name is Ganondorf.I am here to make peice with the king of hyrule..I am the master of the gerudo's."The man answered.  
  
"Ok,well anyways,I was getting up yesterday morning and a fairy,Navi here,flew in through my houses door and told me the Great Deku tree wanted to see me.So I got up and walked out into the kokiri forest and was greeted like every morning,by my friend Saria.Would you like to talk to her right now?"  
  
"Why,is she a fairy as well?"The king asked.  
  
Link pulled out a small but feeble ocarina and played a soft yet exciting up-beat song on it.Soon a girls voice was heard."Hello?"  
  
"Everybody in the room gasped,except for Link,and they all said hello,including Link."Ok now continue Link.."Ganondorf said.  
  
"Sure...wait a mnute my head is tingling..."Link said in surprise.  
  
The doctor went over and as Saria watched(Yes she CAN watch!If you dont think so,then TOO BAD!whos writing this story?Me or you?),she felt worried.The doctor gasped as he saw that the cloth was dissapearing right before his very eyes.The doctor just said it must've been a good immune system and a healing system.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked chapter two!Chapter three will and should be up soon!bye then! 


End file.
